Paul Kaye
Paul Kaye is an English comedian and actor. He achieved notoriety in 1995 portraying the character of Dennis Pennis, a shock interviewer on The Sunday Show. Recently he has been known as rude New Jersey lawyer Mike Strutter with his own show Strutter on MTV. Kaye also plays the voice of Vincent on the BBC comedy Mongrels. Early Life Born in east London to Jewish parents. Paul was adopted with his twin sister Lisa and was brought up in Wembley where their father and mother ran a nearby schoolwear shop called 'Jackie's', first in Kingsbury and then in Kenton. Kaye was a promising schoolboy athlete who achieved an impressive time in the 100 metres (he was faster than Theo Walcott as a 16 year old) and he became a fan of punk rock, particularly Sid Vicious. At 16 he entered Harrow School of Art on a two year foundation course and achieved a distinction. Paul got a First Class BA Hons degree in Theatre Design at Trent Polytechnic. Career Kaye also appeared as the singer of a fictional punk band called Spunk in a 1999 mock-documentary of the same name, which appeared as the 'wrath' part of a Channel 4 series on the seven deadly sins. In 2000 Kaye starred in the comedy series Perfect World, a sitcom about a down-on-his-luck marketing manager. Although somewhat coolly received, the show did manage two series, although a third has not been commissioned by the BBC. In the same year Kaye took a dramatic role alongside Michelle Collins in Two Thousand Acres of Sky. In 2004, he played the leading role in the film Blackball. His role as deaf DJ Frankie Wilde in the 2005 mockumentary It's All Gone Pete Tong won him the Film Discovery Jury Award at the 2005 US Comedy Arts Festival. Television appearances in 2006 and 2007 include episodes of Hustle, EastEnders and Kingdom. Kaye is now the chief interviewer on rockworld.tv, in which he interviews up and coming punk/indie bands. Kaye appeared in Hotel Babylon (11 March 2008, BBC One), Pulling (Series 2, March 2008, BBC Three) and as Uncle Gorwel in A Child's Christmases in Wales by Dylan Thomas (17 December 2009, BBC Four and 24 December 2009, BBC One Wales). Paul appeared in an episode of Channel 4's Skins drama as Cook's lawyer, Duncan. In 2010, Paul provided the voice of Vince the fox in the BBC3 comedy Mongrels. 2010 saw him also play a supporting actor role as the caterpillar in the film Malice in Wonderland, which saw him as a dope smoking yardie gangster type who only speaks in rhymes. From November 2010 to January 2011, Kaye played Matilda’s father, Mr Wormwood, in the Royal Shakespeare Company's musical Matilda, based on the classic Roald Dahl novel Matilda. He reprised the role when the musical transferred to the Cambridge Theatre in London's West End in October 2011. In April 2012, Kaye was nominated for an Olivier Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Musical. That same day, 17 April, he departed the show and was replaced by Steve Furst. In 2011 Kaye appeared in "Shameless" as seedy night club owner Kermit. Paul Kaye will appear in the third season of HBO's Game of Thrones as Thoros of Myr. Related Links IMDB Category:Actors